Watcha Doin?
by RealityBreakGirl
Summary: Another Ally Break story. This time the guys come and disturb me while I'm trying to write an essay. Will they help or hinder me?


Dun, dun-dun, dun! Another author meets turtles story. I have several of them saved, so I think you can probably look for one every time I update a story, which I'm trying to make once a week, if my muses will cooperate. These are simple and easy for me to write, a nice bit of relaxation and a break from the reality of life (Did you catch that? Reference to my pen name) I think I'll call it my Ally Break Series. Well, here's the second installment of it!

The only thing I don't own in this fic, are the guys. All the stuff in the room is really mine, as is the essay. Ya know, I really need to clean my room…

Whatcha Doin'?

"Whatcha doin'?"

"Ahh! Mikey! What are you doing here? And where are your brothers?"

RealityBreakGirl, known as Ally Break to the turtles whirled away from her laptop and toward the big green turtle that was standing in her room.

"Were over here." Leo's voice came from the window, where he was coming thorough.

"How did you get in here? I have the screens up on my windows." Ally said accusingly.

"We put them up, okay? Now help Leo move his butt through the window. I don't wanna stay out here any longer than I haf ta!" came Raph's slightly muffled voice.

"All right, all right. Cool your ever-lovin' jets." She responded as she and Mikey moved to help Leo and the rest through her windows. Once everyone was through and the window was closed, Mikey repeated his question.

"Whatcha doin'?"

Ally rolled her eyes. "I'm working on an essay for my English class. It's my final, and luckily the professor changed it to as out-of-class essay. I've got to get it just right because, well, it's my final."

"What kind of an essay is it?" Donny asked.

"There's different kinds of essays?" Raph said to Mikey.

Mikey just shrugged and went back to examining the Star Trek memorabilia on Ally's Chester drawers.

"It's a definition essay. I have to pick a word, give the dictionary definition for it, then argue against, or go to a different aspect of that definition." Ally explained.

Leo looked up from Ally's bookshelves. "What word did you pick?" he asked

"Intelligence." She replied. "Mikey, please don't touch that. It was a gift."

"How did you-?" he started.

"Dude, it's my room. And my little sister is always trying to sneak up on me. I've developed a sixth sense about that kinda stuff."

"You have a a really girly room." Raph stated as he sat on her bed with that was covered with a pink plaid comforter and picked up her remote.

"Thanks. I love you too." She said dryly. "Come on Raph, I am a girl." She frowned. "Besides, my bed set is really old. I'm trying to find something new. I just haven't found anything I like yet."

"So intelligence is your word? How can you argue that?" Leo said

"I wouldn't think that you could." Don said.

"I'm not" she said, "I'm focusing on a kind of intelligence that I don't think any of ya'll would know anything about."

"Yeah right." Raph said as he flipped through the channels "Don-boy knows everything."

"Musical intelligence."

"Okay, maybe not."

Leo spared them a glance. "How far have you gotten?"

"Come look." She said

"Heh. Apparently you don't know to much about it either." Mikey said after looking at her one and a half paragraphs.

"Okay, so I'm having some problems. It would help if I could concentrate, but I just can't seem to get my mind in this." She plopped her head down on her desk. "I knew I shoulda picked 'home' instead."

"Aww, it's okay. You'll work it out." Mikey said.

"Thanks for the reassurance." Ally said. "Ya'll do whatever. I gotta write."

"You don't mind if we stick around for a while, do you?" Leo asked, "It kinda started raining, and well, your place was close, so-"

"No, I don't mind. Look around, do whatever, just don't break, tear, or otherwise mess up anything, make too much noise- my parents and sister are home- or bother me. I really need to get some work done on this thing."

There was quiet for a while, as the turtles watched TV, looked at Ally's stuff or did other stuff while Ally stared at her computer. She looked at it, typed a little, deleted a little, stared a little, typed a little, and stared a little more. Finally, after trying yet another way to go about writing her essay, Ally announced, "I'm gonna go get a shower. I've got to get up and clean in the morning, and it's almost 11:45. If ya'll want to stay here, then go for it. I change in the bathroom anyways."

"All right." Leo told her.

She gathered her contact case, undies, nightgown, and housecoat and left saying "Don't be too loud, please. I'd hate to try to explain to my parents why ya'll are in my room."

"Gothcha." Leo said with a smile.

Ally blinked. "Are you the only one paying attention to me? Ya know what, never mind. I'm gonna go get my shower." At that she left the room and Leo joined the others watching whatever they were watching.

"Maybe we shouldn't visit her at night." Don said, "She seemed kinda…frazzled."

"I bet it's the stress she's under." Leo said. "I mean, she has college, which is her future, and all the stress that comes with. And I've heard her taking to herself about her parents putting stress on her. Something about them wanting her to grow up more, and the usual being the oldest stuff." His other brothers looked at him. "What? It can be very stressing to be the oldest."

"I think she's just tired." Raph said

"Whatever's wrong with her, she's not in the best of moods tonight." Mikey said.

"For once, ya got somthin' right Mikey." Raph said.

About 30 minutes later, Ally came waltzing in, all freshly showered and in a good mood. She had a light blue housecoat on over a red nightgown.

"I love you guys!" she said.

"Huh?" they all said.

Ally flung her arms around Don and squeezed him tight. "I said I love you guys! If it wasn't for you, I'd never know how I was going to write this essay, but now I know! I'll divide it into musical intelligence in reading and playing music, and musical intelligence that is a combination of both!"

"Still not following you." Raph said

Ally smiled, but did not release her grip on Don "If ya'll hadn't come over, I wouldn't have gotten as distracted as I did. If I hadn't gotten as distracted as I did, I wouldn't have gone to get my shower while I was still partly awake. If I hadn't of gotten my shower when I was still partly awake, I wouldn't of had a pity-party and then go into denial about what I had to do by not thinking about it. And if I hadn't gone into denial about what I had to do by not thinking about it, the way to do it wouldn't have popped into my head! See! It's all thanks to ya'll! That's why I love you guys! Oh, I could kiss you!" she said as she squeezed Don harder. She turned to look at him and squinted. "Say, who do I have anyways? I don't have my contacts in or my glasses on. I can't see."

Mikey looked down at the stool beside the bed and picked up Ally's glasses. "Here." He said as he handed them to Leo. Leo took them and put them on Ally's face. She blinked a few times, and then looked back at Don.

"Oh, hi Don."

"Hi." He said, "Could you maybe-?"

"Hmm. Oh, sure!" Ally released him. "Sorry, I was just so excited."

"Hey, the rain's stopped." Raph said.

"I guess we better go." Leo said, "Master Splinter will be worried if we don't get home soon."

Ally helped them open the window again, and they left, replacing the screen as they went. "Bye, guys!" she called softly. "Thanks for the help."

Ally closed the window and went back to her computer. "I can work on it some, then go to bed." She whispered to herself. She opened it, and it turned itself back on. As the screen came up, however, she didn't see her work. Instead, she saw a big picture of Mikey's face. "MIKEY!" she said quietly, but forcefully. Then she started laughing. "Oh, well. I can work on it tomorrow. At least he didn't delete it."

Ally shut down her computer, and then cleaned off her bed and crawled in it, with nothing but good dreams in her head.

Of course the next morning she would wake up and wonder why she had seen Mikey's face in her dreams so prominently.

I made an 88 on it! Yea! Guess what? That whole shower bit really happened. Yea for late night showers! Okay, so this was a while back, but hey, I only posted the first one last week, so who cares? Look for a new one soon, and please leave a review!

-RealityBreakGirl


End file.
